


【现实向rps】泡汤还是泡我？

by S197601



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 庆廷 - Fandom, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S197601/pseuds/S197601





	【现实向rps】泡汤还是泡我？

台中见面会的前一天卞庆华有一个一日店长的活动也在台中，陈廷轩一直在后台，等到活动结束一行人就前往台中的主办方给他们安排的一家温泉酒店，卞庆华和陈廷轩到酒店办理入住的时候，陈廷轩可爱的小脑袋四处看看，手指戳戳卞庆华的手臂。  
“哥，这家酒店最出名的是泡汤欸，我们晚上去泡泡呗”  
“不知道有没有时间去喔，要看工作安排，而且我还想去下健身房”卞庆华把陈廷轩的包包拿过来背在身上，卞庆华的包工作人员已经拿过去了，而他就是享受这种感觉，帮他打伞，帮他拿东西，帮他做一切的事情，有种奇妙的满足感。  
“哥你太拼了啦，还健什么身，放纵一天啦”陈廷轩拉着卞庆华的一只手臂摇啊摇。  
“轩轩，你不觉得我脸最近很圆吗，我胖了，你这个小魔鬼，在泰国天天拉着我吃这么多东西，还半夜吃泡面，太罪恶了，我要好好锻炼下，消耗下去”卞庆华无奈的拉住他家小朋友的手。  
“哪里胖啦，我看看”陈廷轩捏住卞庆华的脸，左揉右捏，做出各种鬼脸姿势，最后自己还忍不住咯咯咯的笑起来了。  
“没有胖啦，多帅的脸啊，再说了泰国那个泡面我可没叫你吃，不知道是谁齁说办事累了太消耗体力，来吃我的泡面的。”尽管陈廷轩的声音很小，还是被电梯里其他人听见了，大家都假装没听见看的看手机，打的打哈哈，只有世豪哥瞥了卞庆华一眼。  
卞庆华有点尴尬的摸摸鼻子，他可没把私密事拿到台面上来说的习惯。不能全怪他，本来也没想做到最后，陈廷轩是不知道他的魅力有多大吗，勾的卞庆华神魂颠倒，频频失控，导致的结果就是泰国见面会第二天两人都肿的一个不行。  
主办方很大方的给演员每个人单独安排了一间房，房间里都有一张大床，窗旁还有一个看上去就很舒服的躺椅，卞庆华和陈廷轩纷纷躺上去拍照，也是宣传酒店用的照片，陈廷轩摆出一个妖娆的姿势，  
“轩轩你这什么姿势啊“世豪哥正在给陈廷轩拍照。  
“世豪爸爸，我就是走一个贵妇feel啦，hen高贵啦，完全把这个酒店的气质衬托出来”林世豪在旁边笑的不行。  
卞庆华在洗手间稍微整理了下出来，刚好听到，走过去捏了捏陈廷轩的下巴。  
“行了，小贵妇，你又在543什么啦，不是说要去夜市玩吗？快去收拾下，应该有很多好吃的喔”  
吃货陈廷轩一听到好吃的，果然一下从椅子上跳起来，蹦蹦跳跳的跑去收拾了

卞庆华在旁边收东西，虽然不太好开口，但是林世豪作为他们的经纪人觉得还是有必要提醒一下卞庆华。  
“卞卞，虽然我是不反对你和轩轩在一起啦，但是做为公司的立场来说，有些你们还是要清楚，在外面还是要注意下，你们现在不能公开你是知道的”  
卞庆华难得的脸严肃下来，是啊，他比谁都清楚，尽管如今台湾同性婚姻已经合法，可是并不代表所有人都能接受，别说他们还是艺人。就是因为这样，当初他是如何内心煎熬才决定要和陈廷轩在一起，卞庆华苦笑了一下，没办法，谁叫陈廷轩注定是卞庆华的劫呢。  
看气氛有点沉重，林世豪拍了下卞庆华的肩膀  
“行了别多想，做好你们自己，私下怎么样都没关系，再说了，我可还等着你们大红呢，你们才是我老板，我还靠你们吃饭诶”   
“咳咳话又说回来，你们今晚节制点，别太过火哦”林世豪也只是点到为止  
卞庆华楞了一秒马上反应过来，难免耳朵有点发红  
“知道了，世豪哥，谢谢你啦”  
陈廷轩正好出来，“你谢世豪爸爸什么啊”  
“谢我今天全买单啦“林世豪好笑的看着陈廷轩  
“欧耶！太好啦！那我今天是不是可以随便吃啦”陈廷轩开心的抱着世豪哥  
“行了行了，我们该出发了，其他人都在大厅等着了”

从逢甲夜市回到酒店已经很晚了，陈廷轩满足的躺在床上，摸摸自己鼓鼓的肚子。  
卞庆华在旁边换运动鞋和运动衣，一副要打算出去的样子。  
陈廷轩在床上撑着手问卞庆华  
“哥你还去健身房啊，这么晚别去了”  
“没事你睡吧，我去一下就回来了”卞庆华俯下身子啾了一下陈廷轩的嘴  
陈廷轩转了转大眼珠子，鬼主意又打上了。  
“诶诶诶，等下哥，不如我们去泡汤吧，听说泡汤也很消耗热量诶”  
“你这又是哪里看来的”卞庆华敲了敲陈廷轩的头  
“哎呀走嘛走嘛，来温泉酒店不去泡汤也太浪费了吧”  
当然最终卞庆华也拗不过陈廷轩，两人来到酒店的泡汤池

已经凌晨了，泡汤池空无一人，陈廷轩已经脱到只剩内裤了，白花花的身体闪过卞庆华的眼睛，这具身体卞庆华再熟悉不过了，陈廷轩瘦但是因为练特技的原因，其实他身材很好，特别他的腰柔软，又坚韧有力，卞庆华及时打住，再想下去可不行。  
摇了摇头，也脱了衣服下水了。  
“是不是很舒服，幸好我带你来了吧”陈廷轩靠在卞庆华的怀里，头抵着卞庆华的下巴。  
“嗯很舒服，谢谢宝宝，我们泡一会儿就回去吧，泡太多你会头晕的”两人的姿势有点危险，光溜溜的陈廷轩和卞庆华完全贴合在一起，卞庆华觉得有点头晕，下身隐隐要抬头的趋势。  
陈廷轩还在卞庆华怀里扭来扭去，卞庆华顿时觉得身子要起火一样，燥热不堪。  
搂住陈廷轩的身子，卞庆华磕磕巴巴的说  
”宝宝我们该回去了“  
陈廷轩可不是什么小白兔，他根本就是一只小狐狸。  
陈廷轩转过身子，搂住卞庆华的脖子。

”哥哥你不想来泡汤啊“  
”不想泡汤那想泡我？“

看卞庆华不说话，陈廷轩上去亲了亲他的嘴，又摸上了他的胸肌，手一路摸到腹肌，人鱼线，还要往下，卞庆华抓住了他的手。

”别闹了，宝宝“卞庆华的声音嘶哑的不像话  
陈廷轩也不说话，只是用他情动的双眼看着卞庆华。陈廷轩太了解卞庆华了。

果然卞庆华败下阵来，忍不住狠狠亲上陈廷轩，面对陈廷轩他甘愿当个输家。  
有点小恼火的卞庆华自然这个吻没有这么温柔，充满了卞庆华对陈廷轩的占有欲。

卞庆华死死搂着陈廷轩的腰，吸住陈廷轩的小舌头，不断深入的吻让陈廷轩喘不过气，卞庆华终于放过他的嘴，含住他的耳朵，湿热的气息钻进陈廷轩的耳朵里面。

”哈…哈哥…哥哥，温柔一点“陈廷轩敏感的不行，身体都是淡淡的粉红色。  
卞庆华的手不断往下，揉着陈廷轩的屁股，陈廷轩的屁股小小的，但是很翘。

卞庆华硬的不行，内裤鼓起来一大包，顶着陈廷轩的腿。

”嗯……哥哥好硬喔，我来帮帮你“陈廷轩的手摸进卞庆华的内裤，握住了他的昂扬，上下撸动，陈廷轩的大拇指摩擦着卞庆华昂扬的顶端。男人自然懂怎么让男人更舒服。

”轩……轩，宝贝手拿出来…哈…哈“卞庆华眼睛都红了，喘着粗气，汗水从额头顺着喉结流入水中消失，哪里还有平时温润儒雅的样子，现在像一头饿狼，只想把眼前的人拆吃入腹。

靠着最后一点理智卞庆华把陈廷轩的手拿了出来。卞庆华眼神暗了暗，盯着陈廷轩。

“宝宝，你不听话哦，不乖”

“坏孩子要被惩罚的”

陈廷轩的乳头小小的，粉色的，此刻正被卞庆华含在嘴里撕咬吸吮。

强大的刺激让陈廷轩的眼尾红红的，含着眼泪，眼巴巴的瞪着卞庆华 。

“啊不行…哥哥，卞卞哥，好哥哥，轩轩知道错了，啊不要吸得这么大力“

卞庆华满意的看到两个小小的乳头被他吸得充血才放过他

“陈廷轩双手搂住卞庆华的脖子，双脚夹住卞庆华的腰，身下硬硬的东西顶着他的屁股。  
他难耐的在卞庆华耳朵边说

“嗯…卞卞哥……想要……要你”  
没有那个正常的男人在这种情形下还能忍的住的。卞庆华脑袋里还没忘记经纪人叮嘱他的话，还有明天的见面会。

靠北！卞庆华算是发现了，这完全是在整他。

卞庆华平复下了心情，亲了亲陈廷轩汗湿的额头。

”宝宝，现在很晚了，明天还有见面会，我们不做到最后，听话，嗯？“

”嗯…可是好难受，想要哥哥的…嗯…”陈廷轩靠在卞庆华的肩膀上撒着娇  
后面卞庆华用手给陈廷轩弄了出来，陈廷轩在他怀里尖叫着高潮的样子，太美了。

这个样子的陈廷轩只有他能看，也只能给他一个人看。  
卞庆华这辈子没有对什么东西有这样的占有欲，只有陈廷轩让他产生了这样的想法。

不论以后如何，卞庆华都不会放手的。  
最后卞庆华抱着累极的陈廷轩回到房间，已经凌晨2点了，陈廷轩在他怀里找个舒服的姿势咂咂嘴巴，没一会就睡着了。  
卞庆华亲了亲他的头发，窗外的光照进来，反射在陈廷轩的脸上，美的像个天使。

“Good night, my angel”


End file.
